Awakening
by laloga
Summary: A Jedi and her clone captain are sent on a mission to a mysterious world in the Outer Rim. What they find there will change their relationship forever. Repost. Distilled "M" version of the original version, a link to which can be found on the author's homepage. Features OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The rating of this story is "M" with good reason, (sexually suggestive content), though this version has been distilled to fall within the guidelines of this site. The "original" NC-17 version can be found on my Adult Fanfic author page, (there's a link on my profile.)_

_This fic is part of my first timeline (the order of which you can see on my Author page), and fits between the stories _Bomb In A Birdcage_ and _Duty And Destiny._ It also features my OCs, Kalinda Halcyon and the clone trooper Stonewall almost exclusively. _

_As always, I don't Star Wars – I'm just getting my hands dirty – but I own Kali, Stone, and any other OCs that appear._

_Feedback is always encouraged and welcome. Many thanks to my muse, _**SerendipityAEY**_ for her support and all-around awesomeness. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Awakening**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me,_

_I held it in, but now it seems you've set it running free._

– "_Howl," by Florence and the Machine, from the album, _Lungs.

* * *

**Chapter One **

_As Captain Stonewall approached her, the Jedi Knight, Kalinda Halcyon looked up at him, her dark eyes alight in the way that always made his heart lift._

"_Stone! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_The dark-haired woman was perched on one of the benches that rested beside a fountain in the secluded garden of the Jedi Temple; perhaps he should have glanced around with appreciation, as he had never been here before her invitation, but all he could see right now – all he cared to see – was Kalinda. As he took a seat beside her, he cast her a smile. _

_She had been strumming her dulcimer, though she set it on the soft grass beneath their feet as he approached. "I've missed you," she said as she returned his smile, taking his hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I thought we'd never have a chance to see one another again."_

"_I was afraid of that as well," he replied with a nod. "But now that the war is over, everything's different, isn't it?" She beamed at him as he continued, lifting his gloved hand to indicate the garden that surrounded them. "Thank you for inviting me here...it's beautiful."_

_Indeed, the gardens were quite lovely: feathery, green grass filled the gaps between the weathered stone pathways; the air was resonant with birdsong and redolent with the heady scent of flowers; gentle, ambient light filtered down from the sun above, gilding the edges of Kalinda's hair. _

"_Well, I wanted to see you somewhere that wasn't so...official. Come on," she added, taking a firm hold of his hand and rising to her feet. Even through his glove he could feel her warmth. "I want to show you my favorite spot." _

_He followed her down a winding path that led to an even more secluded part of the gardens until they reached a glade, surrounded by swaying willow trees. She stopped here and looked up at him, her hand brushing his cheek. "I really have missed you, Stonewall." Her voice was hushed, her eyes wide. "Have you missed me?"_

"_You know I have, Kalinda," he replied, his own voice wavering slightly. The touch of her skin to his sent fire racing through his veins, and it was an effort to speak normally. "I think about you every day."_

_Her face tilted up to his, her smile wide and inviting. "Do you?"_

_In response, he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her; the sensation rippled through him like wind on the water. She rose up to him, pressed herself against his armor and he pulled her closer, his other hand wrapping around her waist. A soft moan escaped her lips as he-_

"Stone?"

The captain's eyes snapped open and he straightened at attention in a moment, his face flushed and his heart thudding beneath his armor as Kalinda Halcyon regarded him from the pilot's seat of the Jedi starfighter. "Sorry. Dozed off for a sec, General."

At his words, she gave a small frown, but it was one of concern, not irritation, and her eyes met his without a trace of recognition or awareness of his dreams, for which he was grateful. "You haven't slept much, lately. Is everything alright?"

"I guess I've been a bit restless," Stonewall replied as he shifted in his seat, thankful that his body-armor concealed what it did. She'd been perplexed as to why he insisted upon wearing it for the duration of the journey, but he was not about to enlighten her. "Deep space travel doesn't agree with me, sometimes. Even with the distraction of music lessons."

At this she chuckled; if he were to turn around, he would see the instrument cases that she'd brought along, which had served as a way to pass some of the thirty-odd hours of the journey from the Core. Never before would he have considered that he'd learn to play music, but she'd been rather insistent about it, and he found that he enjoyed the act, even though he wasn't proficient in the least.

"You're getting pretty good with the ion-steel gitar," she said with a glance at him. "I think you have a natural talent for it, Stone. And I've told you before...call me 'Kalinda,' or 'Kali,' please," she added with a slight huff that made him smile. "'General' is just...well, it feels wrong."

"It's an indication of respect," he countered. "It's...proper."

"It's annoying." The word could have been a reprimand, but for a softness of her eyes that made his stomach flip. "Please don't."

They'd been working together for some months, and he'd long since learned that she didn't operate the way that most other Jedi did. Often it seemed that protocol meant nothing to the dark-haired woman, but she still commanded his respect, because she was intelligent and capable and clever and...

He released a breath and nodded. "It's difficult..."

"Try?"

No other Jedi, he thought, would ask something like this, but as much as he wanted to please her, the idea of saying her name was so...personal. They'd had a previous mission where he'd had to call her by her name, but that was in the past. However, Stonewall knew that there was probably nothing she could ever ask him that he would refuse, so he nodded again. "Okay. Kalinda."

Her answering smile was broad, and he felt his heart speed up in response. "Thank you, Stone."

Stonewall chose not to reply until he was certain that all physical effects from his dream had faded, during which time he checked the sensors again; everything looked normal and the display indicated that they were nearing their destination. After doing so, he risked a glance back at the Jedi, watching as the faint glow from the console tinted her skin blue. "We should be at Mundali by this evening – right on schedule. It will be good to stretch our legs again – I feel like it's been ages since we left Coruscant."

"I know what you mean," she replied, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smile. "It's been a long time since I was this far in the Outer Rim; I'd almost forgotten how long it takes to reach it." She glanced at him. "Have you ever been to the Rim?"

"Not this far out, but some of my brothers have told me stories," he said, leaning back in his seat and glancing at the streaking stars before turning his eyes back to her. "I've heard that it's wild, uncivilized...and dangerous."

Kalinda shrugged, the gesture conveying a certain nonchalance that he didn't quite share. "It can be, I suppose. However, there is something to be said for the more...uncivilized regions of the galaxy. Sometimes I feel that Coruscant is too confining." She paused and glanced at the console, her brow furrowing. "I only hope we can offer some help."

* * *

As anticipated, they reached the small system of Mundali by that evening, though it was barely past dawn on the planet's surface, the majority of which seemed to be covered in lush jungle or sprawling grasslands. It was summer here; even this early in the day, the heat assaulted the Jedi and the clone the moment that they stepped off of the ship. After just a few moments, Stonewall was thankful for the temp-controlling properties of his armor, as the readout of his HUD indicated that the air was practically drinkable.

Just beyond what looked like the ruins of an ancient temple, there was a team waiting for them: three clone troopers and one Jedi Knight, a tall human woman with bright copper hair who stood with her hands clasped before her, watching their approach. Kalinda grinned and raised her hand in greeting, a gesture that the other Jedi returned after a moment.

"Honi...it's good to see you again," Kalinda said as she embraced the younger woman. "Mace didn't tell me that you were the one in charge of this operation."

The other Jedi gave a brusque nod, though Stonewall noted that a faint smile had lifted the edges of her mouth. "It's good to see you too, Master Halcyon."

Kalinda rolled her eyes. "So formal, still." She gestured to her side, where Stonewall was standing at parade-rest. "This is Captain Stonewall. Stone, this is my former Padawan, Honi Tallis, who has become one of the best Jedi Healers in the galaxy."

"That's up for debate," General Tallis said, nodding at the captain as they began to walk towards the temple, where Stonewall could see that the group had made their base in the form of a variety of cabins and prefab buildings.

Besides being hot and humid, he could see _green _everywhere he looked. Beneath a cloudless sky, the planet appeared to be lush with a large variety of plant life – flowers, trees and shrubs were in abundance – and in the distance he could make out dozens of animal-noises, bird-calls and buzzing insects. He wasn't too sure about these things, but he thought that Mundali would be considered pretty.

"Stone's the poor fellow who's been coerced into tagging along with me on most of my recent missions," Kalinda explained as she shot Stonewall a grin.

In response, he gave her a curt nod, which she then returned with a roll of her eyes. Behind his bucket, he smiled. He knew of no other Jedi who flat-out asked that the men under her command refer to her by her name rather than her title, and his innate formality had become something of a joke between them in the months that they'd started working together.

After a moment, General Tallis glanced at Kalinda. "I heard about Basrah," she said as they walked. "You were fortunate to have escaped Ventress unharmed, Master."

"Thanks to Stone's efforts, as well as Obi-Wan's," she replied with a smile at Stonewall in recollection of the shared experience. It'd been the first time they'd met, actually; from that point on, he'd been lucky enough to serve at her side. "Though, I must admit, I had my doubts."

"You must show me your shield technique," General Tallis added. "It sounds intriguing."

Kalinda nodded, then indicated the settlement, which they were approaching at last. "Of course. But first I think we have much to do, here. How is it going?"

At this, the red-haired woman frowned. "Not as well as I would hope, but I think there is potential. I am sorry to have to call you away from your duties in the Core, but there is...something here that we do not understand, and I know that you are familiar with many of the older texts."

They approached a long, low building that looked as though it had been here for centuries. It was rough-looking overall, carved out of a smooth, reddish stone that glowed warmly in the morning light.

When they reached the entrance, the troopers halted while the Jedi continued inside. Uncertain as to what she wanted him to do, Stonewall glanced at Kalinda, but she gave him nod that indicated he was to follow.

The building had been outfitted with lighting and lab equipment; as they walked farther in, he could see a team of men and women in orange Agri-Corps uniforms working over a series of long tables which were each covered with a mass of strange, purplish fungi. Kalinda approached the nearest one and leaned close to examine the fungus. "This is xoorzi?"

General Tallis nodded, slipping on a pair of white gloves before she picked up a specimen. "This is the basis for all of the bacta in our galaxy; this is why it was so vital for the Republic to come out here and investigate the rumors. We've found large clusters of the fungus all through the jungles, with our sensors indicating huge quantities in the southern caverns, but..."

She paused and glanced at Kalinda, uncertainty written in her pale-blue eyes. "As I said, there is...something else here, too. Something that doesn't want us to continue our investigation."

At these ominous words, Kalinda straightened and gave her former apprentice an appraising look. "Your transmission was a little unclear, which isn't like you, Honi. What's going on?"

The younger woman motioned to her former master and they began walking away from the lab area, back towards the entrance to the building. Stonewall moved to follow, but a curious look from General Tallis stopped him in his tracks. However, Kalinda shook her head. "He's with me, Honi. Obi-Wan was rather insistent that I have some...how did he put it Stone?"

"Er...'personal backup,' I believe, General." Thankful for his bucket, Stonewall had to chuckle at the notion. It was true; Kalinda had a knack for getting into strange situations, but as of yet he'd not encountered anything that he couldn't handle.

At Stonewall's words, his general smiled at the red-haired woman. "My life has been a little too exciting lately. Shocking, I know."

"Nothing about you shocks me any longer, Master," General Tallis replied, giving the soldier another curious look. "But...Master Kenobi _requested_ that you bring a clone?"

"Stonewall is quite handy to have around," Kalinda said, a trace of firmness to her voice. "Where I go, he goes. Now, why are you being so cryptic, Honi? Take us to these caverns, and maybe we can figure out what's going on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a short journey to the caverns through the jungle, most of which was along slender game-trails and through thick brush. One of the clones who had met them at the landing area – an obvious shiny named Quarry – accompanied them to the site, which put the captain a little more at ease as they followed behind the two Jedi who were talking quietly about people and places that he supposed they shared from their pasts.

After a few minutes, Stonewall glanced at the younger clone who walked beside him, noting how the trooper's back was ramrod straight and his visor was fixed directly ahead, as if he were afraid to look any other direction. A few blinks into his HUD allowed the captain to activate a closed-comm channel with the other trooper. "Seen much action, soldier?"

Quarry glanced at him, the black visor of his helmet dappled by the light filtering in from the canopy. "No sir, Captain, sir. My squad was sent here right from Kamino. Sir."

As Stonewall bit back a chuckle at the younger man's formality, he wondered if Kalinda's attitude was starting to rub off on him. A few moments later, the group passed through a low-hanging strand of moss, and he spoke again. "What's been going on around here?"

The younger clone shifted his weapon as his helmet tilted, indicating that he was glancing around the area; here, the jungle was thick and green and pervasive."I...I don't really know, sir. General Tallis and several of the Corps folks didn't want us clones in the area at first, but then...something happened. I'm not sure, exactly, but the General said that she felt a...a disturbance of some kind, and she sent word to the Core."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"I dunno, sir," Quarry replied in a nervous voice. "But whatever it was had all those Corp folks running like...well, let's just say that none of them will go near the caverns now."

Stonewall felt a thrill of apprehension and took a breath to set it aside. "Well, perhaps General Halcyon will be able to suss out what the trouble is."

They reached the cavern a few minutes later, in an innocuous area of jungle that opened up to a patch of blue sky. Here, the air was still and silent and Stonewall could hear no birdsong nor animal noises of any kind, which set him on his guard: the presence of local fauna was the first indicator of a potentially hostile situation. The wind was absent, as if the world was holding its breath.

Both Jedi stood before the mouth of cavern and regarded it for a moment before General Tallis put her arms around her sides. "You feel it, don't you? Something's not right."

Kalinda nodded and stepped forward to the entrance, running her hand along the outer edges. "These inscriptions: were you able to translate them?"

"Our droid couldn't read them," the younger woman replied. "So I sent the analysis to the Core a week ago, but I haven't heard back from the Temple yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kalinda said. Her dark eyes fell on the other Jedi, then Quarry, resting on Stonewall last; he gave her a small nod, so that she would know he was ready, then she glanced back at the gaping maw of the cavern. "Let's investigate."

Once the group was inside the cavern, the sample of air that he allowed to filter in through his helmet smelled oddly sweet – not at all what Stonewall had been expecting. In addition to the lamps on his and Quarry's buckets, the Corps had set up a system of lights that allowed the group to see where they were walking, so they ventured deeper and deeper underground until General Tallis paused, the others stopping with her.

"We're nearly there." Despite the fact that her voice was hushed, it echoed through the chamber, and the Jedi Knight glanced at Quarry and Stonewall as she added: "Be on your guard."

On some unseen signal the two women stepped forward, their footsteps barely making a scrape against the gravely floor as they entered what looked to be a massive room, covered in the precious fungus.

There was what appeared to be an altar of some kind at the center of the room, the platform of which was carved in intricate, swirling patterns that did not seem to have a particular shape or form, at least to Stonewall's untrained eye. There were more of the strange carvings here that had been at the entrance, but all of it was overshadowed by an oppressive feeling that Stonewall could only think of as _heavy. _Kalinda approached the altar and held her right had over it, her eyes closed.

"Master-" General Tallis stepped forward, but a sudden, otherworldly shrieking sound startled all of them, the clones raising their blasters and Tallis drawing her lightsaber as the noise echoed in the massive chamber.

"Wait...put your weapons down and _listen_," Kalinda said, her eyes still closed. Glancing at one another dubiously, Stone and Quarry lowered their blasters, but General Tallis kept her saber raised as she watched her former master and the altar with a cautious gaze.

Suddenly, the entire area grew still, more so than before, and the pressure seemed to change, causing Stonewall's ears to pop even within his bucket. In the next moment, a miasma of swirling light appeared before the dark-haired woman, casting them all in an otherworldly, green glow. Again, the clones raised their weapons but Kalinda only opened her eyes.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice quiet in the torrid air.

Stonewall was fully prepared to start shooting something, so he was stunned when the shrieking morphed into – of all things – a voice. Raspy and resonant, it filled the entire cavern and sent the hairs on the back of his neck at attention. _"A prisoner, trapped in this place for a thousand years...and you. You are a Jedi. A true Jedi, at long last." _

Eyes wide, Kalinda glanced at her former Padawan; the younger woman looked incredulous and slightly fearful as she spoke. "This is new to me."

The dark-haired Jedi looked around the room, her gaze meeting Stonewall's visor for a moment; he knew her well enough to discern that she was disturbed by the strange voice, and that she was attempting to hide it. As he'd done before, he nodded to her once. _I'm here, Kalinda. You can count on me. _

He took pleasure in the fact that she seemed heartened, and watched as she raised her face to the swirling light that was wreathing about the altar like smoke. It was bright enough to illuminate her dark eyes, giving the appearance that they were glowing. "What do you know of the Jedi?"

There was silence for a long minute or two, which caused everyone's nerves to fray a bit more. Quarry shifted beside Stonewall, glancing from the altar to the Jedi and back to the cavern's entrance with undisguised longing;. That wouldn't do; everyone needed to keep a cool head, shiny or not, so Stonewall gave the younger man a nudge, a silent order to be still.

"_For so long, I have waited for one such as you," _the voice replied at last.

Tallis had lowered her lightsaber, though it was still ignited, its emerald glow nearly getting lost in the diaphanous light that hovered before them. "What are you? Why did you not reveal yourself sooner? I am also a Jedi, you know."

"Honi..." Kalinda's voice was a warning.

The spirit made a strange gurgling sound that might have been laughter, if Stonewall's imagination had been better. _"You are not an adequate option, young one. No, it is only you, Kalinda, who can help me. I have...a boon to ask of you, Jedi_."

Something within Stonewall tensed at the sound of his general's name from the eerie voice, and he could see that she'd also grown still. He wondered if she would ask how it knew such a thing, but she didn't. "And what might that be?"

"_I was trapped here, so long ago," _the spirit began. _"By a traveler who was strong in that thing which you call the Force. My people lived on this planet, built those ruins that you have no doubt seen; I was a humble acolyte of our goddess, and I came across her ship. I tried to help her, but she was wounded and angry. _

"_She forced my spirit from my body so that she could take it for herself, cursing me to stay in this cave until one of her enemies – a Jedi, who were all but extinct at the time – could release me. In her arrogance, she assumed that such a time would never come." _

There was a pause, as if the disembodied voice was considering its words, which did nothing to set Stonewall's mind at ease. It had to be a trick of some kind, he knew, but he was sorely out of his league when it came to this mystical stuff. The only thing to do, he reasoned, was to wait and watch, and be prepared to do whatever was necessary to help Kalinda, should the need arise.

Finally, the voice spoke again. _"Yet, here you are. Only a Jedi can help me; only a Jedi can transport me to the sacred grove of my ancestors and set my soul at peace."_

The Jedi looked at one another incredulously before Kalinda turned back to the spirit, her tone thoughtful. "If I were to agree to help you, how would I do such a thing?"

"Master-"

"_You would simply allow me to enter you," _the spirit replied. _"And journey to the sacred grove that is located not far from this place. I would not harm your body, or touch your mind; on that you have my word."_

Kalinda raised her eyebrow. "Your word? Forgive me, but that is cold comfort, considering that we have no way of knowing if you speak the truth."

"Master," Tallis hissed, raising her lightsaber. "Why are you still talking to it?"

Stonewall was wondering much the same thing, but he kept his mouth shut and watched his general as she ignored her former Padawan. "I want some proof of this before I will agree to anything. Surely that's not an unreasonable request?"

There was an ominous silence and the light dimmed, leaving the group in almost darkness. Quarry raised his weapon and glanced around the cavern, his head jerking from side to side as he searched for the spirit. Stonewall put his hand on the younger clone's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier," he said, his voice quiet but firm. "Keep your mind on the mission."

Quarry nodded as he lowered his blaster, only to lift it again as the spirit-voice returned, sounding petulant. _"I am an incorporeal being. Would you have me produce witnesses? You must help me, Jedi. You _must."

Kalinda shook her head and signaled the others to leave. "I _must _do nothing. However, when I return to Coruscant, perhaps I can do some research-"

Suddenly, the glowing, spirit-light flashed with such intensity that even the clones were temporarily blinded through their helmets; a high-pitched wail filled the chamber, reverberating in their ears. Through the chaos, Stonewall watched as the green smoke-light seemed to envelope Kalinda, causing her to shriek once before falling to her knees on the cavern floor. The light penetrated her, then vanished.

All was still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Kalinda?"

The moment she'd collapsed, Stonewall had discarded on the ground and moved to her side; he leaned over her and lifted her upright by her shoulders, trying to quell the sudden flash of fear that lanced him when her eyes would not open. There was a faint rise and fall of her chest, which indicated she was breathing, but she appeared to be otherwise unresponsive.

Before he could tell more than that, General Tallis was there, placing her hand on his arm as if to physically draw him aside. "Step back, trooper. I am a Healer; let me examine her."

As the Jedi began to work, Stonewall glanced at Quarry, who was standing off to one side, watching the proceedings warily.

"Get her some light," he barked at the younger clone, his composure forgotten for a moment in the wake of his fear. "Then go get help-"

"That won't be necessary," Tallis said, sitting back on her knees. "She is unharmed, as far as I can tell, though...I can't wake her." She looked at Stonewall, and he felt a stab of true terror, for there was none of a Jedi's usual calm certainty in her eyes. "Can you carry her back?"

Barely before she'd gotten the words out, Kalinda was in his arms and the three of them made their way out of the caverns as quickly as they could. Later on, Stonewall wouldn't remember too much about the journey back to the camp, except for the fact that it took far too long.

Once they reached the campsite, he learned that General Tallis had prepared some quarters for them; a cabin with two rooms, each outfitted with a 'fresher and several thick sleeping pallets. It was on one of these that he gently laid the dark-haired woman, careful to not disturb her any more than necessary. Tallis worked over her some more, but seemed to make no progress.

"I don't know what's wrong," the general said at last, smoothing her hair back from her face. "She's not responding to anything I try."

"That...that _thing _did something to her," Stonewall growled, his fingers twitching to his blaster. While the red-haired Jedi had done her part with the Force, he'd sat at Kalinda's side, feeling helpless and impotent as he watched his general, knowing he could nothing to help her. It was getting to be unbearable, and he had a strong urge for violent action, for all that he was working to keep calm. "That spirit entered her or something...there must be a way to get it out."

"Perhaps, but I can't find any other presence within her," Tallis replied with a sigh. "In any case, she is breathing and stable...it may be that she just needs some rest; I think the best course of action is to leave her alone for the time being."

After another moment, the red-haired Jedi rose and walked to the door, pausing at the threshold to glance back at him. "Our communication is spotty, but I will try to get a message through to the Temple. Stay with her, Captain. Let me know if her condition changes. I'll be back soon."

He stayed beside Kalinda for the better part of the day, watching the rise and fall of her chest and occasionally feeling for the quiet pulse at the hollow of her throat and the flat of her wrist. She did not change; the day eventually began to fade into late afternoon, which he noted by the changing light beneath the old-style door that led into the cabin.

After trying to pass the time in a number of ways, he found himself talking to her, half-hoping that she could hear his words even in her unconscious state. He related memories of his training days on Kamino – which she probably would think was boring – and about his first time in combat. He thanked her for teaching him to play the ion-steel guitar, even though he knew he was terrible. He told her that he was glad they'd been able to serve together for as long as they had, and that he knew he was a better man for it.

A part of him felt silly for doing all of this, because he had no way of knowing if she could hear him, while another part wished he had something more interesting to share; neither his sill thoughts nor his descriptions of battle were pleasant to discuss, but they were all he had.

Just as dusk was beginning to fall, General Tallis returned. At first, Stonewall didn't notice the other Jedi, for he'd been engrossed in recounting a story about the battle of Teyr; only when she folded her knees and sat on Kalinda's other side did he realize she'd even entered the room.

Before he could speak, the red-haired woman cleared her throat. "It took all day, but I was finally able to get through to the Temple. They are searching the Archives for any information that may help, but Master Nu was uncertain."

It wasn't good news, but nor was it bad, so Stonewall only nodded and kept his eyes fixed on Kalinda's face. Her lips were slightly parted in her sleep, and her expression was relaxed and peaceful. The red-haired Jedi watched him for a moment more before she spoke again. "You care for her."

Alarm coursed through him as he looked at the Jedi. Was it so obvious? "She's my CO...we've been on many missions together-"

"Yet you watch her as if you're besotted," Tallis remarked, her hands folded in her lap and her head tilted as she studied him. There was no malice in her pale-blue eyes, only curiosity. "Strange. I did not expect such a thing from a clone. But then, my Master always inspires the best – or at least the unique – in those around her."

She gave a very deliberate pause and her eyes seemed to bore within his skull with her next words. "You are aware that your affection is not a thing that will bring either of you any happiness?"

Stonewall felt heat creep to his cheeks; it was an effort to keep his voice steady. "I know that she isn't for me, General Tallis. Besides, she doesn't think of me...so."

With these words, he looked at his hands. Sometime during his vigil he'd removed his gloves; next to Kalinda's, his were large. They were scarred; his nails were ragged and he knew his palms were rough and calloused from a lifetime of wielding weapons, even wearing gloves. During the time that he'd worked with her, learned to play the various instruments she set in his lap, he'd begun using his hands in a wholly different way, but it didn't change their true purpose. He'd held weapons with them, killed with them, and the thought occurred to him that he probably had no right to touch _her_ with them.

"No matter what else she would try and make me, I am a living weapon," he said at last. "Ultimately I know that my duty and my destiny are one and the same: to fight and die in the service of the Republic."

"She mentioned that she was teaching you music," Tallis replied after a long moment of silence. "It sounded like you have an aptitude for it. Alas, I was never so fortunate, though she tried." She smiled at some distant memory. "Even though we were only together for about six years, Kalinda taught me a great deal. My first master perished on Ryloth," she explained to his look of confusion. "Master Halcyon took me under her wing; I think we got along so well because she had lost her own master a long time ago, so she could relate to me better than others."

"Why are you talking about me like I'm dead, Honi?" Kalinda's voice was rough but her eyes were opening as she shifted slightly, causing both Stonewall and General Tallis to lean forward.

"Master!" Tallis put a hand on Kalinda's forehead, her cheek, her heart as she assessed the other woman with the Force – or so Stonewall gathered that was what she was doing. "How do you feel?"

Kalinda grimaced as she sat up, the movement halted. "I feel like I stuck my head inside a lightning bolt, but I think that the worse is-"

Her words were cut off by a gasp as General Tallis' hand hovered over her arm; her eyes grew wide with confusion as she glanced from Stonewall to her former apprentice.

"What's wrong?" Stonewall said, putting his hand on her wrist, noting with a flash of fear that her pulse was racing. At his words, the dark-haired woman looked at him; he watched as her chest started to heave, as if she was running for her life from some unseen enemy. Within her dark eyes, her pupils dilated and a shiver seemed to run through her body, causing her to visibly tremble.

To say the least, it was incredibly alarming, and as Stonewall moved his hand to her upper arm, he realized that every hair on her skin seemed to rise up, and her breath still coming in short gasps.

But before he could really assess any of this, General Tallis spoke in a firm voice. "Stonewall, please give us a moment alone."

It was something of a relief, actually, because he was still so far out of his realm with the situation. He nodded and rose, grabbing the gear he'd set down and replacing it as he exited the room. For a moment he stood outside of the cabin and glanced around at the jungle, watching as the light from the sunset slanted through the trees, and the evening air was humid, though the worst of the heat had dissipated.

But it was damn near impossible for him to care much about the scenery when Kalinda was ill, so to expel some of his restless energy, he started pacing back and forth before the doorway while also straining to hear what was being said in the room. As he paced, his helmet – which he'd clipped to his belt – bumped at his side, adding a disjointed cadence to his steps.

Finally, the old-style door swung aside and Tallis appeared, her expression grave in a way that made the captain's stomach sink to his knees. As Stonewall opened his mouth, the Jedi shook her head and motioned for him to follow. They walked several meters away from the cabin before she stopped and faced him.

As they'd walked, he'd studied her, and he realized with a start that she looked...embarrassed. The Jedi's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were darting everywhere except to meet his. Stonewall had no clue what such a thing indicated, but he hoped that it meant that Kalinda's life was not in immediate danger. "What is it?"

General Tallis bit her lip, suddenly looking much younger than she'd seemed before, and he could tell that it was an effort for her to meet his gaze. "I...I don't quite know how to say this, Captain. It appears that the spirit _possessed_ her; she has her mind, but it has her body, and is apparently...hungry."

That made absolutely no sense. Stonewall shook his head, wondering if he'd heard wrong. "Hungry? Didn't I see a mess-hall...?"

The red-haired Jedi's cheeks grew more pink. "No, trooper. Not like that. She...in life, the spirit was a disciple of their people's goddess of love – specifically the act of love."

Now, it seemed, Tallis _could_ not meet his eyes, and he felt a strange foreboding starting to pool within his belly as she continued speaking. "It seems, after being trapped without a body for so long, the spirit desires only _one_ thing: gratification."

Here, the Jedi worried at the edges of her tunic, her eyes still downcast. "Master Halcyon can hardly stand, the desire is so intense, the need so strong. Nothing I can do will help her; she requires a kind of release that I cannot give."

It took Stonewall a moment to work through his utter shock at her words, after which he cleared his throat and spoke very quietly. "What are you saying, General?"

"I'm saying that she needs help and I need some time. I think I can figure out a way to separate her from the spirit, but I need _time_. She is in agony right now – not pain," the Jedi amended, seeing the stricken look on his face. "But _longing._ Do you understand? You must help her. You are able to, aren't you?"

At this, the Jedi grimaced and glanced at his torso with apprehension.

"I...yes," he replied, too stunned to be affronted at her question. "I am...functional. But..she..." The words were not coming, and again he realized just how far away he was from anything familiar. After a moment he exhaled through his nose and looked back towards the cabin, where Kalinda was. "You're certain this the only way?"

"Don't you want to?" Tallis said, regarding him in a manner that suggested she was trying to move past her embarrassment. "It's obvious that you care for her. I would think that you would be quite pleased at this opportunity."

It was his turn to frown. "With respect, what I _want_ isn't the point, General Tallis."

"All I ask is that you go to her, Captain," the Jedi said at last, indicating the cabin. "See for yourself. I will send word once I figure out what to do."

With that, she turned and strode off, leaving Stonewall standing alone in the growing darkness. After a moment he turned and headed back towards Kalinda's quarters, pausing for a moment outside the door to take a breath and gather his strength. Finally, he entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

At first Stonewall did not see her.

A few moments of searching showed him that Kalinda had moved from her place on the sleeping pallet to a darkened corner of the room, crouching on the balls of her feet as she watched him from the shadows. Her eyes glittered; they were luminous in the dim light, and her gaze was fixed on him.

Stonewall stood in the doorway for a moment, wondering what in the stars and galaxies he was supposed to say or do.

_Nothing I ever trained for prepared me for this,_ he thought, unclipping his helmet from his belt so that he could set it on a crate in one side of the room.

There were few spaces that were completely sheltered from the rain and wet, so the living quarters had to be shared with many of the supplies that the group had brought. As an afterthought, he removed his gloves as well and set then next to his bucket. The mundane action gave him further time to collect his thoughts, though he could think of no viable plan other than to approach her and see the truth of General Tallis' words for himself.

It would be a lie for him to say that he'd never imagined being intimate with the dark-haired woman, but he was reluctant to do so if she was in an...altered state. However, he was torn between what was allowed and what he wanted. Did his own selfish desires really matter?

"Kalinda?" he said, his voice hesitant. "General Tallis said that you...aren't feeling well." She did not respond, but he could hear the sound of quick, shallow breathing across the room. He swallowed, stepped forward, further closing the space between them. "She said that you...need my help. Is that true?"

"Stone?" His general's voice was a hoarse whisper, the likes of which he'd never heard from her before. "I...can't see you."

He swallowed and moved closer, watching her eyes track his movements as they glittered in the shadows. "I'm here."

She said his name again, but this time it was colored with a moan of longing that sent a thrill through him, despite his wish to remain neutral until he knew the truth for himself; her eyes closed as he approached and knelt before her. "Stonewall...this isn't...me..."

"I know," he replied, keeping his voice gentle. "It's that...spirit or whatever. Are you in pain?"

At this she chuckled, and he felt a flare of relief, for the noise was one he'd heard from Kalinda before. "Not as such."

She looked at him again, the glow in her eyes still present, and when she spoke again her voice sounded more like _her_, which heartened him further, as it indicated she was lucid. "Have you ever wanted something so badly it made your entire body ache?"

Yes, it was her voice, but the longing behind her words was palpable, and he swallowed. Kalinda reached out her hand to him and when she spoke, her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"This spirit...it makes every fiber of my being _want-_" Here, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, such that he could see she was fighting for control. "Right now, there's only one thing I want, very badly. And I don't think I'm strong enough to resist much longer, Stone. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to, either."

Her eyes opened and she looked his way. Now, it was as if she was naked before him, so evident was the longing in her face. "It feels like I will shatter into a thousand pieces if I move," she whispered. "Please...help me."

It was then that he made his decision. Despite the fact that he had no idea what he was doing, Stonewall reached for her, cupped her cheek in his hand as he had dreamed of so many times and kissed her mouth, gently.

He was unprepared for the force with which she returned the action.

She was upon him in an instant, in a fraction of a breath. His armor clattered to the floor as she unfastened it before he knew what was happening; her body pressed against his as her mouth sought his lips with a desperation, a hunger, that he found he was eager to return despite his inexperience. There were several fumbling moments while his body learned how to kiss her, then he caught the rhythm and was able to return the action with a bit more finesse.

Kalinda was soft, unlike anything he'd ever known, and he felt his own body responding to her touch as she skimmed her hands across his chest and arms, pulling his hips close to hers even as she kissed him furiously. Heat coursed through him, accompanied by aching desire, and he heard someone groan as if in pleasure, belatedly realizing that it was himself.

Still lost in kissing, they paused only to strip her of her robes and to step clumsily out of their boots before collapsing to the pallet.

After that, everything happened so fast.

He didn't know how long these things were supposed to last, but it was only a minute or so later before it was over, and she lay on his chest, gasping. Head reeling, Stonewall gripped her waist and whispered her name, trying to ignore the insistent throbbing in his own body. "Kali...are you better now?"

Her laugh was short; she turned her head and looked into his eyes, so that he could see that the glow was fading from her own. It was another moment before she was able to speak, and when she did her voice was still breathless. "A little. But...I think that it's only temporary."

With that, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, a gesture full of tenderness. Stonewall nodded, wondering if he should move his hands, which were still resting on her hips. Words were still quite difficult to come by. "That's...well, okay."

A look of realization came over her as she regarded him. "But you...you've never done this before, have you?"

"No, Kalinda. This is my first time." _Who would do such a thing with a clone, after all? _He could hardly speak as desire constricted in his throat; as her dark eyes watched him, he could see that the glow was returning.

"I'm sorry, Stone," she whispered, running a hand along his face. "Your first time should be special. It shouldn't be like this."

"This...is...pretty special," he managed to sputter, which caused her to chuckle again, though neither of them said anything more for a few minutes.

* * *

Afterward, Stonewall tried to collect his thoughts and stop his head from reeling.

_This must be a dream, _he thought, risking a glance at her; in the dim light of the room he could see that her skin was glistening with perspiration, and her dark hair was loose and tangled, swathes of it falling around her face. To further flummox him, Kali had turned on her side and was watching him with interest. _This can't be real._

"It is real, Stone." She leaned forward and kissed his lips with a feather-touch. "I assure you."

When he heard her voice – relatively normal, now – he was suddenly very aware that they were both naked, and he tried to avert his gaze from her body to try and keep some level of professionalism between them. If it was over and she was cured, he figured she'd want to be left alone and go back to how things were.

Apparently, Kalinda had other ideas. "What is it?" she asked, reaching out her fingertips to brush along his chest.

"I just-" No, words were still not coming. Stonewall frowned and stared at the top of her head, trying to collect his thoughts. "Kalinda...this isn't how it's supposed to be between us. There is a line I don't know if we should cross...however much I might want to."

He swallowed thickly and risked a glance at her lips, which were curved in a smile; it was here that he realized that a faint glow was starting to return to her eyes. She was lying on her left side, facing him as he lay on his right. As she began to speak, her hand crept up his arm and traced the curvature of muscle, and he felt his body shiver under her touch.

"Stonewall" she said in a soft, deliberate voice. "Many things about this situation are unfamiliar to both of us, and I don't really know what will happen afterward, but right now, I just need you to be here for me. Will you do that, Stone?"

_Force, yes_, he wanted to say, but he only took her in his arms and kissed her soundly, feeling his body ache as he pulled her closer. It was strange to think that something he'd once fantasized about and dreamed of was now within his grasp; he knew that he was luckier than most to have this opportunity, and decided in that instant that it would be wise to savor it while he could. As she'd indicated, the future was nebulous right now, anyway.

Living in the moment seemed like pretty sound advice.

So he kissed her, drinking in the taste of her breath as though his life depended on it. Reaching up, he cupped the side of her face, above her ears, and tangled his fingers in her dark hair even as he pulled her closer. Beneath his hands her skin was burning hot; the once-torrid air felt cool by comparison, and was overcome with the understanding that he could kiss her forever, but would happily settle for _right now._

* * *

_As you can probably tell, there are a few "fade to black" moments in this story. ;) For the unedited version, look for the link on my author page.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After a few moments, she pulled back and smiled at him again, the expression filled with a purpose that further incited his arousal. "This doesn't have to be a one way street. I can teach you a few things, if you want."

"Works for me," he replied, watching as she sat up and pulled her hair into a messy knot at the base of her neck. The glow had returned to her eyes, but she seemed more in control of her faculties.

As if sensing his thoughts, she nodded. "I feel better, though I think I could easily revert if things are left...unfulfilled. Come here," she added, sitting on her knees before him.

When he sat up, she bade him to position himself in the same way so that they were mirroring each other, and she began to speak. "The human body is remarkable for many reasons," she began, her hands hovering over his shoulders, sending another shiver across his skin. "Not the least of which is our ability to provide and receive great pleasure. Even the simplest movement can do so."

To demonstrate, she moved her hands lightly down his arms, then across his stomach, then around his back before she placed them on his cheeks. "Everyone, no matter their origin, is capable of this, Stone. Always remember that."

Kali leaned up, pressing her body flush to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, slow and deep, pausing only to nibble at his lower lip and jaw as she did so, while he held her waist and returned the action, feeling the familiar throb of desire spreading through his entire body.

Now that he had a chance to savor it, Stonewall realized that he rather liked the powerful feeling, so he nuzzled her neck and slid his fingers up along the length of her spine, ending their journey in her dark hair that he twined around his fingers. As he did so, Kali arched her back and sucked in her breath, her lips parting beneath his own in a way that made him smile.

"Oh," she gasped as he nibbled the soft patch of skin at the base of her throat. "That's...very good."

Soft...she was softer than anything in the galaxy, and she tasted like nothing he'd ever known. He could have done this all day, though he wouldn't have minded things progressing to the next level, again. A few minutes later, she pulled back and studied him; both of them were breathing heavily, and the glow in her eyes was much stronger.

"Another part of pleasure is knowledge," Kali said, running her hands over his chest again. "You should be intimately familiar with your partner's body, as well as your own."

She paused, then looked up at him. "What do you want to know about me?"

It was extraordinarily difficult to speak at this point, but he managed. "I don't know, Kalinda. I've never seen a woman...like this before."

Hesitantly, he moved his fingers over her shoulders, sliding his fingertips across them and watching as her skin prickled.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his hands skimming down to her stomach, then her hips.

At his touch, Kali closed her eyes; as he traced invisible patterns over her skin, he found that he was fascinated at the way her body reacted to his touch. Again, she seemed to sense his thoughts, and she took his hands and leaned back until she was lying on the pallet, watching him as he ran his hands over her body. The words left him before he could reconsider. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"I could say the same thing about you." He must have given her a bewildered look, because she smiled at him in that way that made his knees go weak, especially crouched over her as he was, with his fingertips skimming along the swell of her hips. "You're quite handsome, Stonewall."

"Me?" He frowned, his hand pausing at her navel. "I've never really thought about it."

Below her navel...

In a way he felt silly for feeling uncertain, given what had taken place between them only minutes ago, but Stonewall couldn't help but shoot her a querying look. Kali gave a sigh that was only a little exasperated, but her expression was anything but, and she replied in a light voice. "Don't be shy, now."

He had never seen a woman like this before. In his former unit, some of the guys had gotten a hold of a few holos, but they were lifeless, static images when compared to the reality of this woman lying before him, watching him with a bemused expression as he gazed at her. The idea entered his mind that he was probably making a fool of himself, inexperienced as he was, but Stonewall decided he didn't care any longer. However, he found that he was uncertain of what to do next – he knew what his body _wanted _him to do, but he also wanted to bring her pleasure again – so for a moment he debated.

But she was a Jedi, and he knew that it should not have surprised him when she caught on to his hesitation. Kali leaned forward and took his hand. "Let me show you."

* * *

Some time later, when the glow had all but receded from her eyes, Stonewall was filled with wonder.

The understanding that his actions had caused such a reaction within her was staggering; before this moment, he'd never have believed that he was capable of bringing such pleasure to another person, and as she started to try and catch her breath, he moved back to lie beside her. Stonewall couldn't help the grin that came to his face as he observed the way that she was breathing heavily, or the sheen of sweat that had coated her body once more.

"How was that?"

At his words she gave a helpless laugh and leaned over to kiss him, still too winded to speak. After a moment she cleared her throat and regarded him, her eyes dark. "You _are _a fast learner, aren't you?"

"Bred for it," he replied with another grin. "What's next?"

"It's my turn to study you," she said, getting to her feet and pulling him with her.

Even as he rose, Stonewall frowned in confusion. "But you're not...I mean, you've...done this before. Right?"

He felt a flash of embarrassment that she'd take his words the wrong way, but she only chuckled. "Yes, but not with you, Stone. Everyone is different; everyone deserves a chance to be known for who they are." As she spoke, her hands caressed his back and shoulders as she walked around him, mimicking an inspection. Out of habit, he straightened his spine and raised his chin, which made her smile.

"You have a scar, here," she said, her fingers lightly brushing his left side. It was a jagged, ugly thing that no amount of bacta had been able to smooth over. "What's it from?"

"Teyr," he replied. "I don't remember much of it, actually, except what the others in my squad told me, afterward." He smiled at the recollection, as it had been another occasion that his name had proven to be rather fitting. "One of my boys said that the attacking clankers just fell off of me, like they were trying to climb up a stone wall-"

Distracted by the memory, Stonewall was caught off-guard when Kali dropped to her knees before him, her lips seeking the scar and kissing it gently, and again when her hands moved to his hips, which caused him to suck in his breath.

"I never did ask you how you got your name," she said between kisses. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, his skin growing hotter and hotter beneath her touch.

She paused and looked up at his face; looking down, he noted that her smiling expression must have indicated that she was pleased with something. Indeed, a moment later she cleared her throat: "I'm a lucky woman."

Before he could reply, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his abdomen, sending a shudder through his entire body. It was only a light touch, but pleasure overtook him at once, making him gasp as he felt his knees start to grow weak.

"Here," she said, taking his hand. "Lay down." She guided him to the pallet first, then knelt so that she was leaning over him, her lips only a breath away from his. Her hair had come loose from the knot; it hung around their faces like a dark curtain, and he saw that her eyes were glowing again. "Do you know what I want to do next?"

The desire was an ache within him, and as Kali hovered over his torso, it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to speak.

"I can hope," he managed to choke out.

She didn't let him down.

* * *

Afterward, it was his turn to catch his breath; once he did, he realized that her eyes were glowing again.

"Are you tired?" she murmured, leaning her head on his chest as she settled against him. "I can let you rest, if you want, but I'm ready to go again. It's one of the reasons that I'm glad to be a woman, not to mention a Jedi."

At his look of bewilderment she gave a wicked smile before she leaned in to kiss him again. "The Force helps one's stamina."

As he wrapped his arms around her waist, Stonewall had no idea if it was normal for him to be so aroused by her expression or her words, but after a few minutes he felt the tell-tale ache of desire in his fingertips. The realization made him smile; it wasn't just Jedi who were gifted with stamina.

"I'm ready for the next lesson," he murmured, before kissing her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Some time later, as their heartbeats were returning to normal, Kali was running her hands across his face with a tenderness that Stonewall had never experienced anywhere else.

"That was nice," she said leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "I think that before too long, the student will surpass the teacher."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her so that he could capture her mouth with his, smiling when he felt her lips part. They remained so for several minutes before he pulled back and studied her. "How are you feeling?"

The glowing in her eyes had returned, albeit faintly. "Well enough, though I could use a shower," she replied, sitting up and smoothing out her hair. She raised her brow at the thought. "That could be fun..."

"It's only a few steps away," Stonewall said, nodding to the door that led to the 'fresher of the cabin. He'd taken a look earlier, while she was still unconscious, and noted that it was equipped with soap and other necessities.

However, Kalinda shook her head, her dark hair swaying at her back. "I have a better idea."

* * *

When they slipped out of their quarters, Stonewall was startled to see that it was nearing dawn; from what he could make out through the canopy, the sky was still dark but there was a lighter cast to the eastern edge of the sky. A chorus of birds had just started to sing.

_This is really a beautiful place, _he thought as he followed Kalinda down an obscured pathway that lead away from the camp. She had dressed in her robe, though he knew that she was naked beneath the flowing garment, a thought that stirred desire within him. For his part, he had dressed in his off-duty tunic and pants; they were both barefoot.

"Honi mentioned this place to me on our way to the caverns," Kalinda said, her pack in her hand. "She said that there are quite a few springs around here – apparently there's a series of underground streams that connect through the entire area. We should be able to find a secluded place."

"Why won't you let me carry your pack?"

"Because I'm not an invalid, Stone. A fact you should be well aware of by now."

"Then why won't you let me carry _you_?" At his words her eyes flicked back to him, glowing once more in the darkness and he shot her a grin to let her know he was teasing.

"I intend on using you quite vigorously until all this is settled," she replied, her mouth curving into a wry smile. "You may have stamina, but I _am_ a Jedi. If I were you, I'd take the chance to rest while I could, Captain."

His grin widened. "As you wish, General."

Sure enough, they reached the first spring within a few minutes, though it was another half hour before they found a suitably private area; this spring was wide and shallow at the edges, surrounded on all sides by a sandy beach, with a few boulders scattered about. By this time the sky had lightened to a pale pink, streaked with gold and saffron clouds; even in the light of near-dawn, the glow of Kalinda's eyes was very visible.

A swift calculation confirmed that it had been just over an hour since they'd been tangled together, and Stonewall could tell that she was starting to feel the urgency again. After they set their belongings down – he'd been carrying a few towels and a change of clothes for each of them – he decided to take the initiative. While she was surveying the spring from her vantage point on the sandy shore, he came behind her and began kissing and nuzzling her neck, running his hands over the brown robe so that he was caressing her hips through the thin fabric.

Suddenly, she turned and faced him. There was a moment where she reached up to pull his face down to hers so that she could kiss him once, then she discarded her robe on the beach and slipped into the spring, disappearing beneath the surface a moment later. The water was almost perfectly clear; as he stripped and followed her in, he could see her dark hair fanning out around her head while she waited for him to follow.

Seconds later he was immersed as well, relishing the pleasantly cool temperature of the water as he glided towards the center of the spring, where she was waiting. He only needed a few sweeping strokes to carry him to her; when he reached her side he noted that it was shallow enough to stand, as the water came up to his lower hips, while on her it hit just below her breasts.

For a moment he glanced around them, watching the threads of sunlight that were filtering in through the canopy and dappling the water. Low-hanging moss draped at the farthest edges of the spring, and a breeze shuffled past; an inhale revealed the scent of something sweet and floral. It was easy to appreciate Mundali's beauty, he thought, but the paradise-world paled in comparison to the dark-haired woman standing before him.

As if echoing his thoughts, Kalinda swept her eyes across the view, then back his way. "This place is so beautiful."

"_You_ are so beautiful," he said, resting his hands on her hips. The desire to touch her, to feel her bare skin beneath his was overwhelming; when she smiled up at him, he felt his throat catch.

She glanced behind him at the shore, where she'd left her pack and gave an exaggerated sigh. "For some unknown reason we're a bit distracted, Stone. We left the soap ashore. I'll be right back."

Before he could reply she dove beneath the surface and made her way to the shoreline, where she stepped out of the spring and began rummaging through the pack, droplets of water running down her back and hair to dot the sand at her feet. Moments later she returned with a small, opaque bottle.

"You first," she said, emptying some of the bottle's contents into her palm before handing him the bottle. "Turn around."

Stonewall put his back to her and gave a quiet sigh as she began rubbing her hands, slick with the clean scent, across his neck and shoulders, moving down to his legs; under her ministrations, the back of his entire body – including the areas that were already submerged in the clear water – was soon stripped of any remaining dirt and sweat.

For the duration of the experience, Stonewall found it difficult to breathe, especially when her breasts lightly brushed against him as she worked. When she'd finished with his back, she held out her palm, into which he squirted more soap, before she moved to face him. Now her fingers glided over his chest and arms, pausing to scrub at his navel while she gave him a grin, then they slid down his torso; her touch caused his breath to grow shorter as he watched her work.

At one point she reached up to kiss him, and he noted that the glow in her eyes was rather strong again, so he decided that he would take her in his arms, right there the middle of the clear spring. When he did so, Kali wrapped her arms around his neck and made a noise of pleasure, and he angled his head down to half-kiss, half-bite at the smooth patch of skin at her throat.

When his head lifted and he met her eyes with his, he took a fierce delight in the way that she whimpered his name, and the way that the water lapped around them as they moved together. Soon enough her whimper turned into a cry and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

Afterward, they sunk into the water, only their eyes showing for a moment as she smiled at him; a moment later she stood and extended her hand – propelled by the Force, the soap bottle landed in his palm.

"My turn," she said, turning her back to him and gathering her hair out of the way.

Obligingly, he began to rub the soap across her skin, enjoying the feel of it beneath his fingers. _I don't think I could ever grow tired of this,_ he thought as he massaged her shoulders and arms_. It'll be strange to go back to how things were..._

The seemingly idle thought struck him like blaster bolt: they were essentially living in a fantasy and that soon the real world would come crashing back over their heads, and he would never be able to touch her again_. _It was an understanding that also brought a stab of remorse, and he felt the pace of his hands across her skin falter.

Of course, she sensed his thoughts; he was starting to realize just how attuned to him she was, and wondered if it had always been so, or if their shared experience had somehow heightened the connection.

"Things have changed, Stonewall," she said as she turned her face to his. "They'll never be as they once were. But neither of us can do anything about that right now."

"I know," he replied, reaching his hand up to skim her jaw. "Believe me, Kali. I know. But I also..." He sighed and looked down at the water, where he could clear through to their feet. "I wish I knew what was going to happen later. After."

The look that she gave him was filled with tenderness, despite the lambent glow he could see within her eyes. "Me too, Stone. But the Living Force teaches us to live in the _here _and _now_; nothing else matters but this moment."

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about the Force," he replied in a wry voice as he rested his hands on her hips.

Again, she gave him that smile. It filled him, buoyed him, in a way that reached far beyond any of the pleasure from the physical things they'd shared. "It means that we should take our happiness when and where we can find it. "

As she spoke, he could see the glow returning – stronger than ever, it seemed – and she pressed her body to his even as her hand caressed his cheek; Stonewall couldn't help it, and he leaned into her touch, savoring the brush of her fingertips along his skin as she whispered: "Now finish what you started, soldier."

It took him a minute to collect himself after that. At last, he continued to wash her, running his hands across her hips. She was right. There was no way of knowing what would happen once this ordeal was over, but he doubted he'd ever be this lucky again. It would be best to savor what he had while he had it.

_Nothing else matters but this moment._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After they dried and dressed, they returned to the camp, which was quiet. There was no sign of General Tallis and Stonewall wondered if she'd figured out how to rid Kali's body of the spirit; when he voiced the question, Kalinda held up her comm, which she had taken with her.

"My former Padawan is nothing if not reliable. She'll inform us the moment that she finds something." Her mouth quirked into a smile, and she gave a light laugh as he watched spots of pink appear on her cheeks. "Poor thing. I can only imagine what it was like for her to have to tell you what you needed to do to me, because I was possessed by an ancient spirit. It sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"I'm past caring about the particulars," he admitted as they stepped back into her quarters. "But, I have to admit, if I were listening to someone else tell this story, well...it would be passing strange, that's for sure."

Once the door was closed behind them, he glanced at the dark-haired woman. "What's next?"

She paused for a moment to survey the room as she considered. Finally, she took one of the pillows that had been stacked at the head of the sleeping pallet and moved them to the center, then shedding her clothes and lying so that her hips were raised upon the pillow. He stepped out of his trousers and leaned over her, kissing her mouth, her breasts, her stomach – which made her give a soft giggle, a sound he'd never heard from her before.

"You're ticklish?"

"Not at all," she replied, her eyes flashing with merriment.

"Ah, I see," he said in a mock-serious voice. "So it won't bother you if I..." Here, he leaned down and caressed her stomach again, eliciting another spurt of laughter even as her body wriggled in an enticing way.

For a few moments they both chuckled, then he cleared his throat and studied her face while he was leaning over her navel. "Kali, I want to do this right. I want it to be...good for you."

"Just like before," she replied with a smile, though her eyes were blazing. "Start slow. It takes practice to get right, but you're a fast learner...and I'll let you know if what you're doing is...good."

He would have liked more detailed instructions, but her voice was breathless and he could see that it was growing difficult for her to speak, so he nodded and bent his head down to her navel. From here, he planted a series of soft kisses – brushes with his lips, really – along her skin, and when she began to whisper his name, he was certain that there was no better sound in the galaxy.

* * *

_After..._

"Stonewall..." she murmured, pulling him up towards her and giving him a deep kiss. "That was..."

He couldn't help but smile at her when they parted, despite the pulsing throb of his own arousal. "Satisfactory?"

She gave a helpless laugh, then shot him a concerned look even as she started to yawn. "But you...?"

"I'll be okay for a while," he replied, noting that the glow had not yet returned to her eyes. He settled in beside her and turned so that she was laying next to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. "Don't worry about me...if it gets too bad, I can take care of things on my own."

Her answering yawn was strong enough to send a tremble through her body, but she shook her head. "Not...fair..."

Stonewall thought of all the times he'd had to "take care of things on his own" in the past, and gave a shrug before embracing her and kissing her forehead. "I suppose you can make it up to me later, if it will make you feel better."

"Okay," she said with a smile that turned into another yawn. They were each quiet for a moment before she spoke again, her voice nearly fading to nothing by the end of the sentence. "I think I'm actually getting tired after that performance."

"Then you should sleep," he replied with a chuckle, his own words punctuated by a yawn before he drifted off as well. In his arms she was warm; pressed against him as she was, he could feel her heart beating through her skin.

While he slept, Stonewall did not dream, for there was nothing that his imagination could conjure that would have rivaled that moment.

* * *

Stonewall awoke some time later; by the slant of light that peaked through the crack of the door he could tell that it was mid to late afternoon. A glance at Kali showed that she was still asleep; he couldn't help but smile at the realization that she had not moved from her place, nestled in the nook of his shoulder. Before he could do much more than kiss her head, his stomach growled, alerting him to the fact that he had not eaten in...well, it had been some time.

Resolving to get food and perhaps information, he carefully extricated himself from the tangle of her legs, pleased that she did not wake as he did so, dressed in his tunic and pants and stepped out of the small building, squinting in the light.

The camp was quiet. Most of the Agri-Corps members were probably at work extracting the necessary bacteria from the xoorzi, and he only saw a few clone troopers who stood at the perimeter of the camp. There was no sign of the other Jedi. Finally he spotted Quarry, who stood at attention when he noticed the captain approaching.

"At ease, lad," Stonewall said with a nod. "I'm looking for General Tallis. Have you seen her?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, pointing to the top of the nearby temple. "The comm station's up there; she hasn't left, as far as I know. Sir."

As Stonewall thanked him and moved to head for the temple, the younger clone cleared his throat, which caused the captain to pause and glance back at him.

"Is it true, sir?" Quarry's voice was hesitant, his feet shifted as Stonewall's eyes met his visor.

"Is what true?"

"That General Halcyon's been possessed by a sex demon?"

If he had not been as disciplined as he was, Stonewall would have punched the fellow in the jaw where he stood. As it was, he was only stunned for a moment before he grabbed the younger clone's arm and held it behind his back, bending the joint into what he knew was a painful position.

"You will not speak of it, do you understand?" he said, pitching his voice to a low growl. "It's Jedi business that has nothing to do with you. Is that clear?"

The younger clone's words were strung together in a yelp of protest. "Yes, sir! It was a poor joke...I'm sorry, sir!"

Stonewall held his grip a moment longer before releasing the trooper and stepping away towards the massive temple, his pulse racing with anger; oddly enough, it was primarily directed at himself, though Quarry's flippant words had spurned some of the feeling as well.

Stonewall knew that he'd been...distracted during the course of his and Kali's stay on Mundali, and hadn't even considered the immediate implications of their activities. Clones were notorious gossips, and he figured that the Agri-Corps members weren't much better. There was no telling what had been said about her so far, but he hoped that General Tallis had been discreet. In fact, the only thing Stonewall was certain of was that he didn't like the idea of anyone spreading _any_ kind of vitriol about Kalinda.

He scowled and gave a deep exhale to push the thought and the accompanying anger away. Neither would serve any purpose, and he had a job to do right now.

Many of the steps that led to the top of the temple were weathered and broken, but it was easy enough for him to climb the eighty or so until he reached the temple's zenith. Even so, the humidity had already made his thin shirt cling to his chest, which was damp with sweat. The comm station was essentially a transmitter and an amplifier, with a few chairs scattered around it, one of which held the red-haired Jedi, who looked up as his figure shadowed the doorway.

"Captain," she said, rising to her feet. "Is everything alright? Is Master Halcyon well?"

Uncertain of how best to phrase his reply, Stonewall cleared his throat to give him a second to think. "She's resting at the moment. I came to see if you had any news."

Tallis shook her head. "I'm waiting on Jocasta to get back to me – we _might _have a solution, but it's a long shot. I will let you know...in the meantime, if you would tell her that we have been able to explore the caverns without incident." There was a weighted pause, during which he watched the general's cheeks grow pink. "She is still...not herself?"

"That's correct, General," he replied, straightening his spine and tucking his hands behind his back in the formal posture of parade-rest. "It...the spirit is still inside of her, though we have been able to keep her, er...comfortable. I would like to return with some food," he continued, hoping to ease some of the awkward feeling with mundane details. "Have you any supplies you can spare? If not, we have some on our ship."

Some of the flushing faded from her pale cheeks, and General Tallis seemed relieved to have something else to discuss. She told him where the food was kept and he saluted once before stepping out into the sunlight and proceeding back down the stairs.

The makeshift cantina that was located in one of the central structures about a hundred and fifty yards from the building where he'd left Kalinda; presently, there were only three Corps members eating at the row of tables, though the food set out along a hot-bar along the wall was fresh and steaming. Nodding to the Corps folks, he proceeded to gather a selection of food: a bowl of thick stew, some assorted local fruit, several biscuits and two packages of chocolate pudding – standard fare, minus the fruit – which gave him a sense of normalcy that had been absent the last day or so.

As he made his choices, he could hear the Corps members whispering among themselves, glancing in his direction. _Let them talk, _he thought as he left. _None of them will ever be half as lucky as I have been. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Kalinda was still asleep when he returned; her face relaxed, her lips slightly parted with her dark hair fanned out across the pillow. Deciding to let her rest for as long as possible, he set the food down on one of the crates on the far end of the room, selecting a round, purplish fruit for himself. Though he didn't know its name, it was cool and sweet, and the juice trickled down his arm as he bit through the soft skin. There was a large pod in the center, which he ate around before flicking it out the door, wiping up the sticky syrup with one of their still-damp towels from earlier.

Suddenly, he heard her speak, though it was clearly the product of a dream, as she was still somnolent. He couldn't make out what she was saying so he moved closer, crouching beside her on the pallet.

"Ben..." she whispered, her chest rising and falling with several sharp intakes of breath. "Ben..." Her body turned towards him, but her hand seemed to reach for something he could not see.

Ben. It sounded a little familiar, but he couldn't place the name. However, he knew her well enough now to recognize the signs of arousal in the dark-haired woman, so he figured that she was dreaming about a lover, past or present.

Aside from being the most beautiful woman in the galaxy – as far as he was concerned – Kalinda had been alive much longer than himself, and he doubted that she had learned what she'd taught him from the instructors at the Jedi Temple. It made sense that she'd had other lovers, and Stonewall knew that it was silly of him to feel a prick of jealousy, but there it was. However, there was nothing he could do about it, so he tried to ignore the feeling and let it pass.

As he watched her, he saw that she was starting to writhe, her hands still grasping at some unseen target. After a moment he lay down beside her; when he put his arm around her waist, he felt her hands stop their searching as she embraced him with a sigh. They remained so for several minutes until she awoke, her eyes opening to reveal a strong glow, and he felt his body react in anticipation.

Still drowsy, she smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hello." He ran a hand down her side, caressing the swell of her hip. "Did you sleep well?"

A yawn widened her mouth, but her eyes were alert as she regarded him. "Sort of, though I had some interesting dreams. What about you?"

"I slept like a rock," he admitted before he gestured to the corner of the room. "I brought some food. It's not much beyond rations, but it's filling."

"You didn't...take care of things on your own, did you?"

He smiled at her concerned tone, and shook his head. "Nope."

The glow in her eyes was growing more intense by the moment, her breathing was starting to become labored. "I want to make it up to you," she whispered. "Stonewall...kiss me."

He did. Stars and galaxies, it felt so good to kiss her. They sat up and removed his tunic and trousers – she herself had slept nude – and soon he was holding her as close as he could, kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone until he felt her entire body trembling with the impending release.

Suddenly he felt _something_ touch him; it was no physical touch, like the press of her hand or her mouth, but he knew without a doubt that she was its source. The sensation was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He was filled with a strange sense of energy running through his veins, caressing him within and without his body, and filling him with a heightened sense of pleasure. At once he was sent to the brink as well, and they peaked together, staring into each others' eyes.

After a few moments, when their breathing steadied, he felt her body go limp in his arms as she pressed her lips against his shoulder, smiling.

"So can we eat now or what?"

* * *

After their meal, Kalinda excused herself to the 'fresher, though he could see that the glow was already returning to her eyes. While he cleaned up from their meal, there was a hesitant rap on the door, followed by General Tallis' tentative call. "Master Halcyon? Captain? I've gotten word for Coruscant at last. May I...er...would you please come out?"

Quickly throwing on his clothes, Stonewall took the remainder of the food and stepped outside, squinting in the light. The red-haired Jedi was standing a few meters away from the cabin, an apprehensive look on her face as she watched him exit. "General Halcyon will be out in a moment," he explained. "I'll just run this back to the cantina."

The younger Jedi shook her head. "Stay for a moment, please. You have a right to hear this, too." They stood together for a few moments, saying nothing until Kalinda appeared in the doorway, dressed in her simple tunic and leggings.

"You have news, Honi?"

"Master Nu found an account of a similar encounter, centuries ago," Tallis began, her voice taking on a lilting tone as she spoke. "A human Jedi named Chi'em Duran was on Mundali moon and came across an entity with much the same story as the one that we encountered. However, it was only Duran and his Padawan, Lior – an Ithorian."

Here, she paused, as if considering how best to phrase the words. "According to Master Nu, Duran experienced similar, er...symptoms as you, Master, though they were of a more violent and less intimate nature. I assume the spirit that inhabited him was different than yours, as he described intense feelings of rage and anger coupled with the urge to commit great harm; by his account, the feeling was overwhelming. Naturally, he tried not to...act on the impulses that the spirit elicited."

Kalinda raised her eyebrows. "What happened to him?"

"Master Duran's account ended and his Padawan – who was only a child by Ithorian standards – took over, so much of the technical nature of the incident is obfuscated," General Tallis added, her hands clasped before her. "However, we do know that they managed to make it to the sacred grove, eventually. But by that time, Master Duran was so overtaken by the spirit, he was unable to even walk to the area; Lior had to drag him."

She shuddered visibly as she continued. "He stated that his master appeared to be in great pain, and that once they reached the sacred place, the pain seemed to grow – exponentially. The spirit, it seems, refused to leave Duran's body until the Jedi came to the conclusion that the only way to free himself was to end his own life."

As she spoke, Tallis' gaze fixed on Kalinda, who had paled at her words. Stonewall found that he'd grown still as well; looking down, he was startled to see the tray in his hands, as he'd forgotten he'd been holding it. "Duran was determined; he ordered Lior back to the ship, with instructions to make for the nearest base with all due haste as he prepared.

"But Lior stayed," Tallis added, her expression softening. "He refused to leave his master's side, though he was too young to understand exactly what was happening. Again, we are not sure exactly what happened, but it seems that Lior managed to convince his master to try and meditate – though that had not proven effective earlier – but once they focused their energy it seemed that they were able to force most of the spirit out."

"_Most_ of it?" Stonewall asked, feeling alarm course through him. "What does that mean?"

"Duran claimed to still feel the effects of the possession, even after it had ended," General Tallis explained. "It became increasingly difficult for him to remain calm and composed, as a Jedi must. After a few months, he declared himself unfit for duty any longer, so they reassigned Lior to another Jedi and Duran left the Order. Nothing is known of what became of him and the matter was largely forgotten until now."

She shook her head and looked at Kalinda, who had grown very still. "But we are two Jedi Knights, Master," she added in a steady voice. "I think we can do what they could not. I think we can save you."

The dark-haired woman nodded slowly and her gaze was distant; Stonewall noticed that the glow was starting to return to her eyes, again. It seemed to be recurring with more frequency than before, and he wondered what such a thing signified.

"How far away is the sacred site?" Kali asked after a moment.

"Twelve leagues due east," Tallis replied. "The jungle is thick – I'm not comfortable trying to land your craft – but we have several speeder bikes that could take us there within half an hour."

Kalinda nodded again, inhaling deeply. "It's worth a shot, to be sure. Give me an hour to prepare; the three of us will go together."

"Surely you and I will be able to handle it, Master," the red-haired Jedi replied with a frown.

"I'm certain of nothing right now," Kalinda said. Stonewall noted that her hands were beginning to tremble, and that she had crossed her arms in front of her as if to hide the fact. "Actually, do you have enough speeders to accommodate the Corps members? They have basic Force training that might come in handy. Depending on how many you have, gather the strongest in the Force to help us. Stone and I will meet you in an hour."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Stonewall followed her back into their quarters where they stood facing one another for a few moments. Finally she looked up at him, her eyes glowing fiercely, and he could tell that she was fighting for control.

"Stonewall, I want to thank you," she whispered, taking both of his hands and giving them a squeeze. "You've been such a steady presence in my life these last months, and I don't know how I would have survived _this_ ordeal without your...enthusiasm." Here she gave a wry smile, which he returned.

"It wasn't exactly a hardship for me, Kali," he replied, lacing their fingers. "But I would have done much worse things to help you."

He debated for one moment, then lowered himself to his knees, keeping their hands joined as he did so and holding her gaze when he spoke. "Kalinda Halcyon, I pledge my oath of loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me. I am your man, without reservation, without hesitation, today, tomorrow and always."

It was an approximation of the oath that all clones swore to the Republic and he wondered if she would understand the significance of it. But even through the haze of her desire he could tell that he'd moved her, though he could not read her expression – rather, it was something that he could _sense, _and the ridiculous thought occurred to him that perhaps some of her Force-abilities were rubbing off on him.

After a moment she freed her right hand from his and placed her palm to his cheek, bringing him back to his feet with a feather-touch before leaning up to embrace and kiss him; in response, he wrapped his arms around her body, drinking in her taste, her scent. _This will likely be the last time,_ he thought dimly as they kissed. _I should make the most of it._

As if reading his thoughts, she pulled back and regarded him again, her eyes still luminous. She ran her fingers over the planes of his face before she kissed his mouth gently and walked to the pallet.

He followed.

Their clothes were discarded and within moments she was in his arms again, her eyes still fixed on his.

"I want you," she murmured, her arms circling around his shoulders. "Please..."

In the end, he thought that this time was shorter than the others, though her climax seemed stronger and more sudden than it had ever been; before he gave in to his own release he realized that the glow had barely faded from her eyes. "I think it knows...what we intend to do..." she managed to choke out as she clung to him. "Again..."

As he wished he could always do, as he thought he _would _always do, were the choice his, Stonewall obliged.

After, when he met her eyes again, the glow had faded considerably and she gave a sigh. "That should settle things for a little while." Her hand skimmed along his arm, sending chills across his skin. "How long do you think it's been?"

His chronometer was discarded along with his armor. "About twenty minutes," he answered with a laugh.

"We're getting too efficient," she replied, grinning as she reached for him once more.

* * *

They were only a few minutes late to meet the others at the central area of the camp where General Tallis had gathered the five speeder bikes. Save one, each bike had two people astride it, Corps members whose expressions looks ranged from perplexed to put out. The remaining bike was empty, waiting for Kalinda and Stonewall. General Tallis nodded to them; as soon as they were aboard, the group sped off into the jungle.

At Kalinda's suggestion, Stonewall had dressed in his familiar red-striped armor, but for the first time in his memory, it felt strange to wear his kit. Perhaps, he mused with a faint smile, he'd grown accustomed to wearing nothing at all in her presence, though such a thing would most certainly have been against protocol in this company.

The feeling of strangeness was heightened with the dark-haired woman seated behind him, her arms around his torso as they raced through the jungle. It would have been easy to let his mind wander back to the heated moments in their cabin, but he shook his head. _Keep your mind on the mission, soldier, _he thought, recalling his earlier encounter with Quarry.

Such a thing was easier said than done.

Memories of the previous days' events kept bubbling to the surface of his thoughts despite his best efforts. Even now, as they were on their way to rid her of the spirit, he was acutely aware of her body pressing into his, her hands clutching at his waist, the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing grew more labored with each passing moment. Her earlier words echoed in his mind. _It knows what we intend to do..._

His grip on the controls tightened. _Hang in there, Kalinda, _he thought. _As much as I'd like to, I don't think we can do much about it right now. _

Luckily, the trip did not take as long as General Tallis had anticipated and they soon reached the sacred grove of Mundali. It was clear why the red-haired Jedi had not wanted to bring their ship: the area was covered with massive, thick trees whose spreading branches blotted out most of the sky. The trees themselves were a light gray, each with dozens of knobby knees – some of which were taller than Stonewall himself – that filled the space between their smooth trunks.

General Tallis directed them to the middle of the grove, which was bare and circular, surrounded by the knobby knees. Kalinda stood in the center of the group while Stonewall remained to the side, letting the Force-sensitive folks do their work while he kept an eye out for the kind of danger he could keep at bay with a blaster.

After a few moments of organization, General Tallis began to instruct the others. "Each of you, direct your thoughts and your awareness toward General Halcyon; using your strength, she and I should be able to free her from the spirit."

The group obediently began to do so. Kalinda's reaction was immediate: her spine stiffened and she let out a groan before falling to her knees, her hands clutching at the earth below her. Stonewall stepped forward, but was stopped in his tracks by a sharp look from General Tallis. However, a moment later he watched as her eyes drifted shut, and a cursory glance at the area showed him that the Jedi and the rest of the Agri-Corps members were now utterly captivated by their activities, and did not appear to be inclined to move.

Beyond him, Kali gave another moan; he knew her well enough now to understand that it was not a sound indicative of pleasure, but rather pain. This was confirmed when Kalinda's torso collapsed to the earth completely, fingers clutching at the dirt; her entire body began to glow as it had done when the spirit entered her, and the dark-haired woman let out a keening shriek.

_That, _as it turned out, was more than he could stand.

As usually happened when he was engaged in combat, Stonewall's body moved of its own accord, and before he knew it had happened, his bucket was discarded behind him and he was at her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to his chest.

"Kali," he whispered, willing every bit of his strength into her. "You can do this...you can fight it."

She groaned and said something that he did not catch, though her body pressed closer to his and she seemed to try and reach around his neck. The energy was palpable even to him, now; through the canopy he could see that the sky had darkened, while all around them the wind picked up, lashing her unbound hair against his face. "Fight it, Kalinda," he urged, pressing his lips to her ear as he spoke. "Don't let that blasted thing win!"

At his words she pulled back a little and her eyes opened; the glow so intense he wished for the visor in his helmet for a moment. When her lips parted, it was not Kali who spoke, but the strange, wailing voice from the cavern. _"She is mine."_

"No!" It was Kali, now, though he knew he'd added his own voice to hers in protest. Kalinda squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his shoulders so tightly he thought she might snap through the plastoid armor. Violent shudders overtook her, as if the struggle was happening within the confines of her body, until finally...

Finally her grip loosened. The glow faded and the wind died down, leaving her panting and limp in his arms, and he said her name as he reached a hand up to brush her dark hair from her face.

"It's over," she whispered, looking up at him with eyes that held no trace of anything but _Kalinda_. "It's gone."

"Master," General Tallis was beside them in an instant. "It worked, didn't it?"

Relief spread across the red-haired Jedi's face as Kali nodded, attempting to stand on wobbling legs; Stonewall offered her his hand, and they rose together.

"Thank you, Honi," Kalinda said, putting her hand on her former apprentice's shoulder. "That goes for all of you," she added, turning to the Corps members, each of whom was staring at her, nonplussed. Looking back at Tallis, she gave a tired smile. "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?"


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

If she were truly honest with herself, Kalinda felt a small measure of sorrow after she and Stone had departed the Outer Rim world and set a course back to Coruscant.

And that, she knew, was the entire problem.

In spite of her protests that she was _fine_, Stonewall had insisted on piloting the craft so that the Jedi could rest; presently, she was sitting in the co-pilot's chair, pretending to be asleep. In reality, her mind reeled. They had been unable to send a communication through to the Temple, most likely due to the disturbance from her exorcism – the word would likely never stop making her shudder – but Honi had promised to do so as soon as she was able.

Just before they had left, the younger woman had pulled Kalinda to the side, concern written across her pale features. "You're sure you're alright, Master?"

Kalinda had smiled at her, recalling the serious, copper-haired girl she'd met years ago. "Yes, Honi. I'm fine. Ready to leave, but fine."

Still, Honi had looked distraught. Finally she'd given a shake of her head, frowning as she spoke. "You should know, I didn't include the _exact _nature of your...malady in my report," she'd said in a careful voice. "I thought that you might prefer to keep that to yourself."

"What did you tell them?" Kalinda had been stunned, as Honi had never been inclined to hide any part of the truth; many times during her apprenticeship, the younger woman's blunt nature had caused problems for both herself and her teacher.

"That you were in pain," Honi had answered, her voice taking on its usual businesslike tone. "So much so that you required sedation. I also mentioned that Captain Stonewall was instrumental in helping to contain you until I could come up with a solution."

There was a pause, then – to Kali's astonishment – the younger woman had given a shrug that was almost nonchalant. "It was close enough to the truth, and when Master Nu told me what happened to Duran, I let them assume that's what you were experiencing." Her eyes had then focused on Kali, with an expression that was suddenly filled with doubt. "It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

It had taken Kalinda a moment for the words to sink in, and she wondered if her brain was still muddled after the entire ordeal. "Truthfully? I'm relieved. This will be difficult enough to explain without..."

She'd paused, and they'd each cast a glance at the shuttle, where Stonewall was prepping the vessel for departure. "Thank you, Honi."

"He cares for you a great deal, Master," Honi had replied, giving Kalinda an appraising look.

Immediately, her mind had cast itself back to the previous night, and she felt a shiver run across her skin. "I know."

"But that doesn't concern me as much as the fact that your affection has grown for him," her former Padawan had added, straightening as if confirming something to herself.

Kalinda had regarded the younger woman but said nothing, and it became Honi's turn to sigh. "Obi-Wan won't be pleased."

_Obi-Wan. _Kalinda remembered the involuntary wince that came to her face at the mention of his name. _It seems like we just managed to work through all of our issues, too_. _What mess I've made of things_.

But she had said none of this to her former Padawan; instead, she'd reached forward to embrace the younger woman before she turned to step aboard the shuttle. "Thank you for your concern, Honi. Take care of yourself."

And now they were moving through space, the stars sliding past them like raindrops against a windshield. It was quiet, and Kali was glad to have a chance to think. At the helm, Stonewall seemed content for the time being, though she could feel that his attention was on her.

She couldn't blame him, not really, and her mind whirred in thought even as she kept her eyes closed and her breathing slow, mimicking patterns of sleep. They could never go back to how things had been before, when they'd only worked together and he'd harbored romantic feelings for her; when she'd learned of them, she'd even considered asking for him to be reassigned to another Jedi, but had ultimately not been able to do so.

Honi was right. She did care for him, and Kali had no idea what she was supposed to do with the understanding, now. Images flooded her mind; despite herself she felt another shiver of pleasure at the memory of him kneeling before her, intent on bringing her to climax again and again. But her feelings for him ran deeper than the pleasure he'd brought her; his kindness, his kiss, his concern, his laugh, his touch, his voice...they were all seared into her psyche, and she was ashamed to realize that she was not entirely regretful of the fact.

In the name of the Force, _what_ would she tell Obi-Wan?

_No,_ she thought, trying to keep her face slack as if she were asleep and pushing all her thoughts of Stonewall to the side. _This has to end. Obi-Wan deserves better than this, especially from me._

While she felt that the experience that she and Stonewall had shared was...pleasant, she knew that it had to mean nothing in the long term. As she'd told him at the spring, their actions on Mundali had been guided by the Living Force; but it was over now, and she knew that they had to move on, somehow.

But they could never go back.

The second day of travel they received a transmission from the Temple. Apparently, Honi had managed to contact the Jedi and inform them of Kalinda's impending arrival, and her breath caught as she watched Obi-Wan appear at the comm-station, a miniature version of himself. After he related Honi's information, he said that he'd arranged for one of the Healers at the Temple to examine her the moment that they touched down.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Kalinda," he said at the very end, his voice softening before the transmission ended. She sighed heavily as the blue glow flickered away, glad that it was her turn at the helm. After a moment, Stonewall looked at her.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," she replied, her pulse quickening.

He was quiet for a moment, as if debating, before he spoke. "You mentioned a name the other day...while you were sleeping. Who is 'Ben?'"

While some of her time on Mundali was hazy, she clearly remembered every moment of their activities. Her dreams, however were another story. Usually. In any case, there was no mistaking who "Ben" was, and she took a breath while she debated how to tell him.

Stonewall must have taken her pause as reticence to speak of the matter, so he shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious."

"No," she replied, looking over at him. "You have a right to know, Stone. Ben is someone I've been close to since we were both very young; he and I are lovers and friends alike." She swallowed, but held his gaze. "Ben is my nickname for Obi-Wan."

For one moment his face paled and he looked completely shocked, which amused her on one level, because she'd been certain that her relationship with Obi-Wan was obvious to everyone, by now.

After a beat he exhaled deeply, but did not drop his eyes from hers. "General Kenobi?"

She nodded.

He was silent.

* * *

They reached Coruscant the following morning, having barely said a handful of words to each other since he'd asked her about Ben. While they were waiting for clearance to land, he turned to her from his place in the pilot's seat. Through the Force, she could feel his agitation and his uncertainty, but in his fashion he seemed to be pushing past them in order to move forward.

"Kalinda, I just..I want you to know that I meant everything I said to you on Mundali. My oath, I mean." Here, he frowned as if annoyed, but he continued, anyway. "I know that you weren't _yourself _for most of the time, and I understand if you don't want me around any more...but I just wanted to say that I meant it. Every word."

He took a breath and held her eyes with his own, almost-golden ones. "I am your man, Kalinda, until...well, until."

She could almost hear his thoughts: _Until you don't want me anymore._

It took her longer than it should have to reply and when she did, her throat was tight. "Stone, I think things are going to be strange for us, for a little while. I don't want you to leave, but I can't...I need some time to sort things out."

At her words, his face fell, but after a moment she could practically see him trying to shake his feeling away, and she continued. "In the meantime, I think you should train with Commander Cody to be a Commander yourself."

His eyes widened and she smiled despite herself. "I was actually going to mention it after we returned from our last mission, but, well..." Mundali had gotten in the way; she made a motion with her hand to indicate such a thing. "What do you think?"

"It would be an honor to train with Commander Cody," he replied, though some of the enthusiasm had faded from his voice. He was silent for another moment, as if debating, then he took a breath and cast her another look. "Are you angry with me?"

She would have chuckled at this, but for his pained expression. "Angry? Not in the slightest. I simply need some time to think. But I promise I will come back," she added, touching his hand. He put his own larger one over hers, pressing their skin together; his gaze was earnest, wide with naked longing and hunger and another emotion that she dared not name even as something within her heart tightened in response.

_What is the matter with me? s_he thought as she looked down at their joined hands. _Why do I feel like this? _

"Stonewall...love and desire are easily confused," she whispered, lifting her hand from his, trying not to notice that she was trembling. "Some time apart will do both of us a world of good."

* * *

Soon enough they were back at the Temple; when they separated he headed to the transport that would take him to the Coruscant barracks. For her part, Kalinda gathered her belongings and headed for her quarters, thinking only of showering and crashing into her bed to sleep for the next eighteen hours, which was exactly what she was doing until she felt a familiar presence in her room.

"You were supposed to see the Healer the moment you arrived," Obi-Wan said, sitting on the edge of her bed as she yawned and sat up.

"I'm fine," she replied, rolling her neck from side to side, wincing at the popping sensation. "I just needed a bath and a few days' sleep...which, by the way, you're interrupting."

"Forgive me," was his dry reply, though his gaze on her was concerned. "When I heard what happened, I was worried about you." He shook his head and took her right hand in both of his as he continued to study her face. "You look different."

She cleared her throat and looked away from him, watching the Coruscanti traffic streaming by the small window of her room. "Did you talk to Honi?"

"I heard her report, yes," he said, his voice cautious. "But something felt wrong. She's incapable of deception, but..." He studied her, his storm-blue eyes giving the impression that he missed nothing, but there was only concern within their depths, which added to her feeling of guilt. "Did something else happen? It sounded like a horrific ordeal, but you seem well enough-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, feeling her eyes prick. The tears overwhelmed her and a moment later she was sobbing into his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably.

"Kali," he said, embracing her. "It's okay...it's over now." She felt him press his cheek to hers, felt his arms wrap around her shoulders.

When she was able speak she shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Yes, something did happen." She sighed and wiped her eyes with the hem of her shirt. "You're not going to like it."

They sat together on her bed and she told him everything – save the most intimate details that he could sort out for himself – and during her speech she watched his face change from concerned to confused to incredulous.

When she'd finished, he blinked a few times before running his hand through his hair and shaking his head at her as if in disbelief. "You...slept with him?"

"I could hardly stand, the feeling of desire was so strong," she replied, shivering at the memory. "Honi can attest to it. I could hardly _think_...even breathing was difficult. I needed a release, Ben, and I didn't know what else to do."

"You slept with _him_?"

"Please don't make me repeat the story," she replied, taking a breath to steady herself. "Honi was kind enough to keep the exact nature of the situation from the Council...but I had to tell you."

Obi-Wan was silent for another moment, an unreadable expression on his face. When she reached out to him through the Force, she was met with a flickering uncertainty that he hid well, as usual. Eventually he spoke, and his voice was all calm collection. "Where is he now?"

"I sent him to Cody, to be trained as a commander," she replied. "Remember, I mentioned that to you before I left for Mundali?"

He nodded, then took a deep breath before he looked at her, shaking his head slightly. She touched his arm. "Are you upset?"

"Honestly?" He sighed again and scrubbed at his face with his hand. "I'm not, not really. I trust you, Kali. I know that you never would have done anything like that unless you had no other option." His mouth quirked into a smile and she caught a familiar glint in his eye, the kind that had always set her heart to beating faster. "I do wish that _I _had been with you."

They shared a chuckle before his hand lifted to his beard in thought. "However, I think it's a good thing that you sent him away. It's probably best that you don't see him again; it will be confusing and painful for him to be near you, now. "

_I am your man, without reservation, without hesitation, today, tomorrow and always. _

Sensing her hesitation, Obi-Wan gave her an exasperated look. "But you've developed an attachment to him, haven't you?" She said nothing and he sighed. "Kalinda..."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," she replied, sitting upright. "I know what I have to do."

His eyes softened and he reached for her, his touch at once firm and familiar; it brought back a lifetime of different memories, and it was a relief to lie in his arms once more.

But despite this, she found that she still couldn't shake the the memory of Stonewall's embrace.

_That_ was going to be a problem.

The next day she requested an assignment from Master Windu. When he asked her where she wanted to go, her reply was short:

"Anywhere but here."

**The End**

* * *

_If you enjoyed this, check out the next fic in this timeline, _Duty And Destiny_. For more fluffy romance (non-sexual), take a peek at the vignette collection, _Stolen Moments_. If you like stories with more spice, there are many to be found on my Adult Fanfiction author page, (see my profile), not the least of which being the "unedited" version of this fic. ;)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
